Luna's First Christmas
by MiniMaloMyotismon10
Summary: Sequeal to Birth of Luna & Sunshine. Little Luna's very first christmas experence turns out to be more magical then her or the hyperforce could of ever wanted. Read & Review. Flammers will eaten.


Disclaimer:** KoDraCan Productions and TripleM10 disclaim the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili owns this trademark. **

**KoDraCan Productions disclaims the character Luna. She is the creation of fellow writer MiniMaloMyotismon10. I have asked permission to use Luna and alter her age from her "Sunshine" fanfiction. I am placing this story in the same universe as her fanfiction "Sunshine" and "Birth of Luna". We also disclaim the name "Super Advanced Frog Force", as that name was created by artist Sora-Mito on Deviant Art. All credit goes to her for that team name.**

**Claimer:** KoDraCan Productions DOES own any original characters not part of the SMRT canon timeline or belonging to MiniMaloMyotismon10 or Sora-Mito.

**Warning:** This fanfiction contains the following—

Alternate Universe

Intentional WAFF

Original Characters

Possible Out-of-Characterness

Mentioned Male Pregnancy

Slash Pairings

**Pairings**: ChiTauri, Spotto (Sprx/Otto), Gibson/Supa, Capt. Shuggazoom/Alchemist

**Notes:** This story is set about a few months after "Sunshine" and therefore a full year after the events in "Birth of Luna". Please direct all questions about Luna to MMM10, as her personal bio contains Luna's information. I am merely writing the character to the best of my ability. Any instance of MS-ing (Mary Sue-ing) is NOT INTENTIONAL.

**Special Holiday Disclaimer**: I, KozueNoSaru, help write this story for my dear friend, MiniMaloMyotismon10, for the sake of just telling a decent story. I nor her are NOT trying to offend anyone who holds the holidays in religious regard nor commercialize this holiday for profit. Please understand that this story is NOT based in Christianity or any other religion. This story is a fictional account of celebrating the holidays and is NOT meant to invoke a deity of any canon organized religion in an insulting manner. Genuine reviews that contain concerns about this will be addressed by us. Flames are NOT tolerated and you will be reported if you do so. I take holiday stories very seriously.

In short, please read with an open mind, and remember that **you** **were** **warned**. No excuses.

_**Luna's First Christmas**_

_Many changes have occurred over the planet Shuggazoom since the end of the Skeletal War two years ago. During this time of peace, Shuggazoom began to interact with other worlds outside its own. New customs were being adapted into the metropolis, especially the concept of holidays. Shuggazoom was having a boom in its economy. It was restoring the wasted lands within and outside its borders and finally acknowledged a prominent and fair government to be recognized in its new position within a new intergalactic alliance._

_However, despite its success, the city had one major tragedy to deal with._

_Since the death of its cherished protector, 15-year-old Ichiro Neili, whom everyone knew as Chiro, things have been rocky emotionally. The city, for the most part, had no idea how he died, and the monkeys and the allies that knew him best wouldn't tell how. There was a grand funeral for him; his body was placed in the park where the Super Robot resided with a grand grave marker and a mausoleum nearby to commemorate his accomplishments. They re-named the park Sakura Park, in honor of the thousands of cherry blossoms placed on his grave that day._

_Unknown to the Shuggazoom, however, Chiro did not die without leaving an heir to the Hyperforce legacy. What could be considered taboo, even by the very city he loved and protected, Chiro mothered a child out of wed-lock. _

_I'm getting off-track with this background information. You'll all understand about Chiro's situation soon enough._

_Our tale begins at Sakura Park, a whole year after Chiro's death…_

Winter came to Shuggazoom for the first time in 47 years. The streets and buildings had light frost on them and the air was cold. The Super Robot, standing majestically in Sakura Park, was no exception. He was decorated with various decorations with a small green wreath on his neck. The clock flashed 4:09 on Antauri's alarm clock that cold morning. The robot was quiet and still. It was Christmas morning and the Hyperforce was in their beds until a cry came from one-year-old Luna Neili. She was in need of being fed and changed.

"WAHHH! WAHHH!" The little half-human, half-monkey girl sobbed.

Antauri's optics fluttered awake, registering the little one's cries in his head. The silver monkey got out of his charging pod and levitated towards his daughter's room. Little Luna was now fully awake and crying her big blue eyes out until she began to hiccup, as she usually did when she woke up crying.

"It's all right. I'm here, Luna-chan." Antauri whispered, gathering the little halfling in his arms and pattering her back to get her to calm down. She had a few more hiccups before finally calming down in her father's arms. Antauri breathed a sigh of relief; it usually took him longer to calm her down in the mornings. She remained fairly calm and quiet before she noticed a stocking on the outside of her crib. She squealed in delight at the new object on her crib.

Antauri smiled and carried her over towards the changing table.

"You will receive your presents momentarily, Little Moon. Now, you need to be cleaned and fed." Antauri told her.

The one-year-old put her fingers in her mouth and giggled as her fluffy black tail swayed back and forth. As the silver monkey finished changing her, a knock was heard. Antauri sat the little halfling up.

"I'm surprised your relatives waited longer to get to you," he laughed, "Normally, they would have been here wondering why you were crying."

He turned his attention towards the door, "Come in."

Sprx entered, leaving the door open. "I heard Lulu cry and just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"…Not that I do not appreciate the gesture, Sprx, but why now?"

"It's four-thirty in the morning. She's usually still screaming by now."

"How is it any different from any other day?" Antauri asked him, "She's still an infant. Early morning sleep patterns are not consistent, Sprx. You know that."

"Yeah, but I would like to sleep in today. No offense, Lulu. Otto drove us all nuts yesterday. When he wakes up, it'll be hell all over again."

The elder monkey gave a disproving look before Sprx corrected himself. With a sigh, he asked, "Since you're here, will you please get a bottle for Luna?"

Sprx smiled and handed a bottle to him that was freshly made.

"Way ahead of ya, Tauri."

"Thank you, Sprx." Antauri told him, feeding the hungry infant.

The red monkey let out a soft yawn and saw Luna's stocking.

"Looks like Santa left you a stocking, Lulu," he laughed looking inside of the orange and white stocking, "And I don't see any coal so you must have been a good little girl this year."

Antauri laughed and dressed the little halfling in a light orange jumper and beige booties just as Gibson and Otto were waking up. Luna giggled and waved her hands as Antauri brushed her soft black hair and tied it into pigtails with beige ribbons.

"Well, well…it looks like your dad got one too, Lulu." Sprx said, holding up a black and white striped stock with Antauri's name on it before putting alongside Luna's and leaving the room with, "Grab your and Luna's stockings, Tauri, and let's get to the presents."

Antauri grabbed his and Luna's stockings and of course his daughter and headed towards the command center, where the heavily decorated tree was. Once there, Luna squealed and reached out to the tree liking the lights and the smell of pine. It was Clayton Carrington that has picked out the tree in late October, shortly before he passed away of natural causes. It saddened Antauri to think of the old man; he had been supportive of the Hyperforce, especially after Chiro's death and his presence about the Super Robot was a godsend. Sprx was right behind Antauri, yawning and interrupting his thoughts.

"I wonder if that green goof is up yet." Sprx said.

As if on cue, Otto came barreling in, tackling Sprx.

"ACK! OTTO!" Sprx hissed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Otto yelled.

Luna giggled at her uncle's antics; talking baby talk as Antauri placed her down by the tree so she could empty her stocking.

Otto continued to nuzzle poor Sprx. He had been really fond of Sprx for the past few months. Antauri saw Gibson holding a decorated present for Luna.

"Happy Holidays to you all." The blue monkey beamed.

Luna emptied her stocking on the floor seeing the candy and little baby toys then she spotted the present and reached up for it.

"Awww, look, she's spotted Gibson's present!" Sprx smiled as he nuzzled Otto back.

The little halfling clapped her hands and bounced a little from her seat on the floor.

"Thank you...where's Nova?" Antauri asked as Gibson gave the present to Luna.

"I think she's still in bed. You know how she gets this time of year with it being cold and all." Sprx sighed.

Luna tore open the present giggling and smiling.

"You want me to go get her?" Sprx asked.

"Please do." Antauri told him. Sprx smiled and gently pried Otto off of him before going to Nova's room.

"Nova? It's time to get up, hon." Sprx told her through the door.

"Don't wanna." Nova mumbled, burrowing deeper into the sheets of her bed.

"It's Luna's first Christmas."

She merely mumbled again.

"Come on Novie. Please?" Sprx begged, "Do I have to get Antauri to contact Dad again?"

Truth be told, she didn't want to be around the others, not after Chiro died giving birth to Luna a year ago. She grew more and more isolated, and was filled with anxiety towards little Luna, although she no longer harbored her initial hatred for the little girl.

Nova got out of bed and rummaged around for her helmet.

"You look beautiful either way."

"Oh, be quiet." She huffed, finding her helmet and putting it on.

Sprx guided her into the command room where Luna was playing with the wrapping paper of Gibson gift before opening it. The she monkey took her arm away from Sprx and sat down, watching Luna.

"I am glad you were able to join us. Luna is about to open her first gift." Antauri told her, giving her a warm hug.

"Who got the camera?""I do! I do!" Otto exclaimed, holding up a camera. He focused it on the little halfling as she nearly fell into the box. She pulled out picture books. Gibson and Antauri laughed as Otto gave the camera to Gibson and dove into his presents. Sprx smiled and offered Nova a wrapped gift. Nova opened it and saw a necklace. She just held the box in the hands with an expression Sprx didn't get.

"Merry Christmas Nova!" the red monkey offered.

With a small smile, she said, "Thank you, Sprx."

Luna had a presents for Nova as well. She crawled over to Nova with her present.

"Look, Novie, Lulu has a present for you." Sprx laughed.

Nova looked at the little halfling. She looked so much like Chiro it broke her heart looking into those big eyes. "Th-thank you, Luna."

Luna giggled and crawled over to the two and pushed the present to Nova's feet.

"Open it, Novie." Sprx told her.

With a sad sigh, she opened the present. Inside was a Build-A-Bear bag. In the bag was a yellow bear with sunglasses on. It had a t-shirt that said 'You make me smile!' on it.

"She picked it all out herself." Otto said.

"...How does she know how to spell and write?"

"I helped her with that part, but she picked out the bear, the shirt and sunglasses."

Nova hugged the bear as Antauri received his present from Luna; a figurine of his favorite fictional characters from the book he had been reading.

Luna sat in her father's lap as the rest of the presents were being opened: more beakers and a box of chocolate for Gibson, a whole set of coloring markers and a tool set for Otto, a brand new tea set and a scrapbook for Antauri, magnets and model planes for Sprx, DVDs and plushies for Nova and plenty of new toys and clothing for Luna.

There was one last present under the tree. It was addressed to Luna and it was from…Chiro?

"Antauri, that present says it's from-" Nova began before Antauri interrupted her.

"Chiro."

"How is that possible? I-uh, SANTA, placed those presents there." Gibson gasped, mindful that there was a green monkey that still believed in Santa Claus. Luna grabbed the present and tore it open.

It was a light-colored, lacquered music box with painted pictures of flowers on the outside. When Luna opened it, a male figure with flowing robes was twirling around, holding a little girl in his arms as the music sang in Chiro's own singing voice:

You are my sunshine and together we are one.

The note inside said plain and simple:

I am always watching over you all. I am your guardian angel now.

The other monkeys had tears in their eyes.

"M-m-m-mommy," Luna said. She looked over to her daddy and crawled over to him repeating her first word, "Mommy."

Antauri dried his eyes and picked her up. "That's right, Little Moon. He is your mother."

"Daddy," She smiled and cuddled Antauri as Sprx cuddled into Otto.

"He still loves us even though he is gone-oh Otto! You haven't opened my gift yet."

Otto's eyes lit up. "You got me something?"

"Aw, come on, ya big green goofball. You know I did," Sprx smiled and offered a small wrapped box, "Open it."

"It's really tiny..." Otto pouted, opening the gift.

Inside was a diamond ring and when Otto look up Sprx was on a knee.

"Marry me, Otto."

_It appears the holidays have brought a very big surprise for our heroes over the time of Chiro's death._

_Poor Nova; after the death of the boy she called 'son' it took a lot of calming down and soul-searching to get her to accept Luna. In her grief, she pushed away the one monkey she loved more than a sibling. Sprx had a hard time dealing with Chiro's death, as all of the others did, but Nova's repeated and firm refusal to allow him to comfort her hurt him even more. She wouldn't even look at him once during the boy's funeral._

_During that time of grief, it was Otto, the youngest of the monkeys that had to hold everyone together along with Clayton. Sprx found himself wandering to Otto's workshop one day and just talked to him. Those talks went on for hours and happened more frequently. They talked about a lot of things; from what movie, video game and syndicated television show was better to their feelings. Otto was good listener and a good shoulder to cry on. Six months went by, and before Sprx realized it, he found himself falling in love._

_At first, he tried to deny his feelings; after all, he still loved Nova. But soon, he realized that there was something missing in his relationship with her. When the Hyperforce began to regularly maintain contact with their war-time allies, it was Otto who came in him needing a friend and a shoulder to cry on. He had found out Gibson had a long-standing relationship with Supa Mon of the Super Advanced Frog Force after the Skeletal War ended._

_Sprx comforted him and stayed with him. They fell asleep in the workshop, where the following morning, Clayton discovered them cradled in one another's arms. The two monkeys were very embarrassed, and Sprx receded into his emotions. Clayton confronted him about the situation, which made Sprx lash out at him. Before he died, Clayton warned him to be honest and upfront about what Otto meant to him before it was too late._

_Clayton's warning did not fall on deaf ears._

_After the he died, Sprx cautiously approached the vulnerable monkey and told him the truth about what the past months meant to him. He wasn't too surprised when he learned Otto felt the same way towards him._

_Thus, an open relationship began between the two._

Everyone but Luna dropped their jaws at Sprx's question. Otto looked confused.

"Sp-Sprx...I...this is really sudden...I don't know what to say."

"Say 'yes'. Please, Otto."

Luna interrupted the moment by crawling over to Otto and gave the cute look. Sprx picked her up giving the same expression, "Can you honestly say 'no' to these pair of eyes?"

The green monkey's eyes lit up.

"Y-Yes! Yes!" he said, letting Sprx put the ring on him. Gibson placed a hand over his heart in relief as Antauri nodded in approval. Nova just looked confused, holding the bear in one arm and the necklace in the other.

Sprx smiled and put the ring on his finger and kissed his cheek, "You've made me the happiest monkey in the world. Lulu's happy too."

"And so am I..." a voice chuckled cutely.

The monkeys looked for the voice.

"MOMMY!" Luna gasped, pointing towards the ceiling.

"Chiro?" Antauri and Gibson gasped.

"Yep, it is me. I thought I'd check in on you guys and our little moon. I miss you all greatly but I'm proud of Sprx. I think him and Otto make a great pair just like Gibson and Supa make a good couple."

"...You...you know about Supa and me?" Gibson asked.

"I'm your guardian angel now, Gibson. I know a lot." Chiro answered.

"Oh, Chiro...we miss you immensely!" Antauri told the voice.

"I know you do. Anta, but my place is here, helping out Akihito and Clayton and making sure you guys are safe and sound."

"...I understand, Chi-kun." Antauri told him. "I love you so much."

"We love him too, Loverboy." Nova joked dryly.

"I have a surprise for you all but it will only come during dinner. I have to go for now but I promise you'll love your surprise."

The voice faded, leaving the monkeys in wonder. Luna began to nom on one of her presents.

"Luna, please don't do that." Antauri told her gently, taking the toy out her mouth.

The rest of the day the Hyperforce went about the city visiting its citizens and just being a family, like the old times. People wondered about little Luna, but none asked. Later in the afternoon, as they returned to the Super Robot, they were surprised to find some of their allies waiting for them.

First and foremost was Jinmay. She maintained regular contact with the Hyperforce, even after she and Chiro were no longer dating. She was upset when she found out that her ex-boyfriend had a child, but she loved little Luna to bits. Next was the Sun Riders. Super Quasar, Aurora Six and Johnny Sunspot had gone back to the mining colony after the war. Aurora brought her husband, Aesop Minor, a miner from the colony who was to father her impending children. Then it was Neekeeta and Teto, the Kathorians. They were among the few in the circle or friends that were supportive of Chiro during his pregnancy. They personally came to his funeral to offer their goodbyes. Orianna, the warrior woman, was there as well. After finding survivors of her home world, they actually settled on the other side of Planet Kothari. She and Neekeeta became friends and united their people. Hildegard Poseidon, leader of the Frog Force sans the frogs from the Super Advanced Frog Force were there as well. They were also supportive of Chiro during his pregnancy, as Supa was currently in a relationship with Gibson. The frogs stayed beside on their home world to look after Supa, who recently had a small child of his own to nurse back to health. Nine close friends had arrived in all.

After exchanging hellos and holiday wishes, Antauri invited them to relax as he and the Hyperforce men cook dinner. The other male guests came in and out of the kitchen and helped while the girls stayed in the command center and watched little Luna play. At five in the evening, dinner was ready.

Dinner was wonderful, with friends and family talking and eating and watching little Luna. Nova seemed lost in her thoughts before Chiro appeared to them in a physical form.

"You guys having dinner without me?"

Chiro stepped onto the floor in a clean, crisp white gakuran. He had white wings with orange feathers in some places and a dull halo over his head. He looked the same as they had last seen him; his appearance had been more feminine during his pregnancy with Luna with longer hair and softer eyes.

"Surprise!"

Everyone ran to give Chiro a hug. The teen laughed and hugged back his family and guests.

"Aww…I really missed this. I'm here to spend dinner with my wonderful family and awesome friends! I hope you guys didn't mind. I brought some guests with me too."

The first guest to take a physical form was a man with brown hair, brown eyes and a white tailored suit. His wings were solid white.

"Hi guys!" He greeted them.

"…Chiro? Who is this man?" Gibson asked him.

"Don't you guys recognize me? It's me, Clayton!"

"Captain Shuggazoom?" Super Quasar gasped.

"Mr. Carrington? My, you're…you're so young!" Gibson gasped.

"He's not the only young guy up there." Chiro mused as another man took a physical form. This one had long black hair braided in a queue and wore a white kinagashi with royal purple trim. His wings were white with small tuffs of black. It was none other than Akihito Neili, the Alchemist!

"Hello, Everyone." The Alchemist said.

Nova's eyes brightened, "Daddy!"

"My dearest Nova!"

Nova ran into the Alchemist's arms and cried. Akihito smiled and hugged and cuddled his daughter holding her like when she was a cub.

"My dearest monkey princess. I missed you. I missed you all."

Luna reached out to her mother.

Chiro picked her up and cuddled her, "You've gotten so big, Luna!"

The other monkeys gave the Alchemist a hug as well. The guests awed at the sight.

"Come let's sit and eat. This is a time for family and friends." Akihito remarked taking a seat.

Chiro sat with Luna in his lap, He was crying slightly.

Antauri noticed it. "Chiro, what's the matter?"

"I can't believe she's grown up so much. It was like yesterday she was in my tummy and I was singing to her."

"You sang?" Johnny Sunspot snickered.

"Yes, I do. Can you?" Chiro retorted. The two rivals stare one another down before Super Quasar intervened.

"Johnny…" Super Quasar warned him.

Chiro smiled and kissed Antauri on top of the head. Antauri tenderly caressed his face and kissed him.

"Is she teething yet?" Chiro asked.

"She is." Antauri pointing out her teething ring.

Luna just looked up to them, content to have both her mommy and daddy together.

"Mommy…Daddy!" She cooed.

"Now where is my granddaughter hmm? I need to give grandpa's little girl some love too." Akihito cooed, scooping up the wide-eyed girl in his arms.

"Hey, I was her grandfather first, Aki!" Clayton pouted.

"We can both be her grandfather, Clay-kun." Akihito offered.

"Really, Al…do you have to call me that?"

"Yes, yes, I do." Akihito answered with Luna in his lap. He was now feeding her.

Otto was sitting in his chair, looking at the ring on his finger.

"That's a beautiful ring you have, Otto." Orianna complimented.

" Who proposed?" Aurora Six asked.

"...Sprx did. This morning while we were opening presents."

Akihito looked at Sprx, who blushed a bit, "Best wishes to the both of you!" the Alchemist beamed.

Luna grabbed a handful of Gibson's green beans and put them in her teething mouth.

"Thanks, Dad...but I'm worried about Nova" Sprx admitted, " She hasn't said 'yay' or 'nay' about it."

"Perhaps she is getting adjusted to the news. I'm sure the shock was much for her."

"She's strong girl. Sooner or later she'll get over it." Clayton waved off.

"Clayton! How can you be so crude about this?"

"I wasn't being crude, Aki. You raised a tough little cookie with the boys. I think she's a little stronger than that to let things get to her."

"Are you sure about that, Mom?"

Clayton just gave them a bored expression.

"All right, which one of you started calling me 'Mom' before I died?"

"Aww, come on, Mr. Carrington. If ya think about it, you were the only other person in our lives and we already think of the Alchemist as our dad. Makes sense that you're our mom."

"…What?" Akihito asked, realizing Clayton's look was towards him.

"I know you had a hand in this conspiracy, Akihito."

"Oh yes, Clayton. I whispered sweet words in their ears to make them think that you're their mother."

"…You're a very sarcastic man. You know that?"

"Yes I am. That's why you adore me so much." Akihito chided, moving closer to the other man.

"ANYWAYS, as I was saying, Nova's tough. She's gonna be okay, Sprx."

Suddenly Gibson got hit with a glob of mashed potatoes Luna threw, making Sprx, Otto, Clayton and Chiro laugh. Gibson fumed quietly.

"Don't throw your food, Hun. You need it to get strong." Chiro told her.

"Unca Gibson!" Luna smiled and licked the mash potatoes off Gibson slightly.

The rest of the guests smiled and laughed at Gibson for a moment before they saw Luna stuffing her face like a baby does.

Nova went towards her room, claiming she wasn't feeling well. When she was certain she was alone, she tossed the necklace in her trash can and threw the bear in a corner.

Chiro, Clayton and Akihito had a wonderful time. Soon it was Luna's bed time so Chiro went to put her to bed and knocked on Nova's door on the way.

"Feeling any better, Nova?"

"I'm doing better, honey." She opened the door and gave Chiro a hug.

"I'm glad you are. Listen, Mom, I know Luna isn't me but she loves you very much as her aunt. And as for Sprx, who needs him? You're hot enough to get Teto anyways."

"...Really?" Nova sounded surprised at the notion.

"Yeah! So please, don't be sad anymore; because even if you can't see me I am always with you."

Nova smiled a real smile for the first time in a year. She hugged Chiro. "I love you, Chiro."

"I love you too, Mom. Let me go put Miss Fuzzy-Pants to bed. She's teething and the cold teething ring will only last so long."

"All right, hon."

Once in the baby's room, Chiro rocked Luna asleep and put her to bed.

"I love you, my little moon." he whispered.

The guests finally left, leaving the Hyperforce with Chiro, Clayton and Akihito for the night. Before the clock struck twelve, all of the Hyperforce walked out to the Super Robot's shoulder to say their goodbyes to the three angels.

"Take good care of Luna, my silver knight." Chiro whispered to Antauri in their farewell embrace.

"I will, my beloved prince." Antauri whispered back to him.

"Hey old man, "Sprx began, hugging Clayton, "Thanks…for warning me."

"You're welcome, Sprx. And good luck to you guys." He told them.

Akihito smiled and kissed his children's head, "I love you all. Take care of yourselves and each other."

Just as mysteriously as they appeared they disappeared in a beam of light. Although they were gone, their visit made this first Christmas of the Hyperforce the best yet.


End file.
